


A Beautiful Lie

by Lire_Casander



Series: Lies And Truth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	A Beautiful Lie

Five words, just five words to make his world come tumbling down. You think it's the best for both of you, and you try to ignore the hurting of your heart when your eyes meet pools of deep gray.

You thought it would be a beautiful lie, to just try to preserve him from any harm – you both have witnessed too much pain, you need him to be safe.

But being with you only puts him in more danger. So you choose to lie – painfully, blatantly.

"I don't love you anymore."

Walking away is the hardest thing you've ever done.


End file.
